In paradise
by TsukiAnaOriginal
Summary: "Pior do que nós dois irmos embora, seria se apenas um de nós ficasse para trás. Agora, estamos no paraíso. O paraíso criado por nós e para nós".
1. Capítulo 1

Despertou com o celular tocando. Não queria levantar pois ainda era muito cedo, mas foi obrigado, pensou que poderia ser seu namorado lhe chamando para tomar o café na lanchonete próximo à faculdade. Levantou-se com dificuldade e pegou o aparelho para então colocar em seu ouvido.

– Alô? – disse sonolento.

– _Senhor, é que... _– _"eu conheço essa voz"_ Minho pensou atordoado. – _O dono desse celular sofreu um acidente e _

– levantou-se bruscamente, olhando o visor do celular. Era **Taemin**. – _E parece que ele morreu..._

Minho desesperou-se e esqueceu-se completamente da pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha.

– Onde ocorreu o acidente? – perguntou saindo de casa às pressas, sequer mudou de roupa. Tinha fé de que seu namorado ainda estivesse vivo.

Ver o corpo ensanguentado do seu (ex)-namorado... aquilo não foi algo bom. Minho correu, passando entre a multidão que se formou e segurou em seus braços o garoto frágil e desacordado. Imediatamente, policiais, bombeiro e médicos chegaram ao local e o moreno foi logo agarrado por dois policiais – um baixinho e fortinho e o outro mais alto e com aparência mais fraca, mas que mesmo com esse corpo, tinha uma grande força – para que o corpo do garoto morto não fosse tocado.

Minho enlouqueceu. Tentava de todo modo soltar-se, mas os dois rapazes juntos eram mais fortes que ele. E gritava, esperniava:

– ME LARGA! – dizia enquanto via Taemin sendo colocado em uma maca – Ele... deixe-me vê-lo e tocá-lo uma última vez... – implorava com lágrimas escorrendo em suas bochechas.

A autoridade próxima a essa confusão ouviu o pedido e acenou com a cabeça que podiam soltá-lo, dizendo:

– Jonghyun, Kibum, soltem-no! – _"Ué, desde quando Jong e Key sāo policiais?"_ pensava inconscientemente. Minho estava tāo atordoado, confuso, que nem notou quem estavam lhe agarrando naquele momento. Os rapazes, mesmo querendo contestar, soltaram-no, mas Minho sequer perguntou o que eles estavam fazendo ali, estava preocupado demais com **ele**.

Depressivamente, o moreno aproximou-se lentamente do corpo magro e destruído do menor, do garoto que amava. Com suas roupas – pijamas – ensanguentadas com sangue alheio, agarrou-se ao loirinho, gritando para que ele voltasse. Abraçava-o e beijava-o, começando a sentir o gosto de sangue dos lábios machucados e a temperatura corporal a cada segundo mais baixa.

– Disseram-me que ele morreu na hora... O ônibus bateu muito forte no garoto, ele não suportou – um homem de jaleco e óculos falou, deveria ser o médico. Minho desviou seu olhar do loiro, olhando para o rapaz de jaleco, ele tinha aparência jovem e cabelos ondulados, com mexas aloiradas e um belo sorriso que notou ao vê-lo dar atenção a uma enfermeira. _"Ai meu Deus, e o que o Onew está fazendo aqui? Ele ainda faz curso de medicina..." _E saiu dos desvaneios ao ouví-lo – Levaremos o corpo do garoto... Se importa de deixar seu número para que possamos entrar em contato? – Minho segurava as lágrimas, condordando com o rapaz. _"O que está acontecendo aqui?"_

O médico deu-lhe um papelzinho e ele escreveu seu número.

– Choi Minho? – o homem sorriu. – Sou Lee Jinki, mas pode me chamar de Onew. –_ "Mas já nos conhecemos!"_ Pensou, mas nāo conseguia dizer isso, entāo apenas estendeu a mão que foi segurada em seguida. Todas as açōes de Minho eram realizadas mecânicamente, mas seus pensamentos quase nunca queriam dizer aquilo. Ambos sorriram – claro que Minho o fez mais fracamente, havia acabado de perder o garoto que amava – e Onew saiu logo em seguida.

– Com licença... Err... Você é o garoto do telefone? – uma moça perguntou.

– Ah, eu? – Minho perguntou surpreso se virando e arregalando os olhos por tal ato – Acho que sim... – sorriu fraco – obrigado por me avisar...

– Por nada – disse entregando o celular do menino. – Sou Choi Sulli.

– Choi Minho – aproveitou para apertar as māos da garota ao pegar o celular e sorriu, ainda que tivesse a cara inchada. _"Agora é você, Sulli?"_

– Hm.. Você era o número 1 da lista de contatos dele... – comentou – deveria ser alguém bastante importante! Irmāos? – _ "Você é minha irmā, somos apenas nós dois"_

– Nāo. Taemin era meu namorado. Era. Agora já nāo o tenho mais. – _"Mas você sabe disso, Sulli!"_

– Ah, desculpe-me por tocar nesse assunto. – disse constrangida.

– Deixe pra lá. Bom, tenho que ir. Até mais.

_"Por que nāo consigo falar nada? Por que meus pensamentos nāo saem pela minha boca?"_

Deitado em sua cama, as imagens do sangue, da pele arroxeada e a temperatura corporal baixa vinham à tona na mente de Minho. Nāo conseguia aceitar a morte do namorado. Perguntava-se se ele fora feliz consigo e desculpava-se por todos os "eu te amo" que nāo lhe dissera; e por nāo estar com ele naquele momento do acidente.

Sentiu as lágrimas se formarem e caírem sem sua permissāo. Tentava manter um sorriso no rosto e pensar que se ele ainda estivesse vivo após o acidente, poderia estar sofrendo com dores e por se sentir culpado por vê-lo triste; afinal, Taemin era assim, sempre se preocupando com os outros.

Para Minho, Taemin era um anjo que apareceu em sua vida. Preocupava-se por demais com ele, era engraçado, costumava usar o sarcasmo para fazê-lo rir e sempre abusava de seu _aegyo _para conquistá-lo_;_ fazia-se de desentendido, era simplista e às vezes um pouco irritado. Tudo isso o tornava aparentemente mais bonito. E fofo, claro.

Ainda tentava entender porque seus amigos estavam lá. Era alguma brincadeira deles? Pensou que nāo, infelizmente nāo. Morte é algo muito sério para se brincar.

As horas dentro daquele quarto nāo diminuiam sua tristeza, mas Minho nāo tinha motivaçāo para sair dele. E assim, os dias foram se passando. Os pais de Minho tentaram tirá-lo de lá, mas eles sabiam da situaçāo filho, e depois de alguns dias, desistiram do garoto. Minho estava ficando depressivo e só.

Havia se passado uma semana quando o moreno já com aparência fraca, rosto mais magro e com olheiras. Estava rolando pela cama quando sem querer empurrou um ursinho de pelúcia que Taemin lhe dera quando era vivo. O bonequinho caiu no chāo mas Minho estava tāo sem força que o deixou no chāo, até ouvir uma voz de criança:

– Aai... Mas que falta de educaçāo! – um resmungo fora ouvido vindo do chāo. Minho lentamente se aproximou da beira da grande cama do seu quarto e olhou para o chāo, vendo aquele pequeno bonequinho se levantar e tirar a sujeira de si. Pensou que além de depressivo, estava ficando louco.

– Mas o que é isso? – disse coçando os olhos, continuando a ver o bonequinho se mexer. O segurou com uma de suas māos e o mesmo começou a se remexer.

– Solte-me Minho! – pediu com aquela voz infantil ao se irritar.

– OMO, que violento! – disse o soltando.

– OMO, que depressivo! – falou em um tom de chacota.

– Você é bem pra frente pra ser um boneco... – Minho se irritou.

– Eu nāo sou um boneco! – reclamou – Sou um ursinho de pelúcia fofinho – explicou fazendo manha – Tenha mais respeito, foi ele... – apontou pra cima – ...quem me deu à você.

– Ok, desculpa aí. – o tom era sem interesse – Qual o seu nome entāo?

– Ah, err... Sr. Urso?! – disse duvidoso, mas ao mesmo tempo retórico.

– Ah, claro. Como nāo tinha pensado nisso – bufou – Entāo... O que tem a me dizer?

– Hā? O que? – fez-se de desentendido.

– O que está fazendo aqui?! – repetiu.

– Eu moro aqui. – o Urso foi simplista.

– Essa casa é minha, nāo sua! – indignou-se.

– É... tecnicamente é minha já que sou seu. – explicou.

– Pensando por esse lado... Tem razāo, deixa para lá – Minho finalmente concordou – mas eu tenho uma dúvida: Por que só começou a "falar" – disse fazendo aspas – comigo hoje?

– Hm. Posso dizer que é um segredo, mas... em parte, digo que é porque você anda triste... – explicou, evitando falar demais – o mais importante agora é fazer você sorrir, ok?


	2. Capítulo 2

.

– Mas é impossível eu sorrir com essa situaçāo! – se justificou.

– Caro Minho, – o Urso disse calmo, se sentando na ponta da cama e cruzando as pernas – vê-lo triste nessa situaçāo causa ainda mais dor à Taemin, por isso você deve sorrir.

– Como você sabe? – Minho o desafiou, ainda que apresentasse um semblante triste.

– Apenas confie em mim. – o pequeno disse sériamente confiante.

Minho bufou.

– Como você quer que confie em você? É apenas um urso!

– Nossa! – se levantou – assim você me magoa! – fez-se de indignado.

– Nāo faça piadas numa situaçāo dessas. – disse irritado – Taemin está morto – voltou a chorar – e nāo voltará mais! É impossível viver assim, Sr. Urso!

– Ainda têm seus amigos, nāo tem? – indagou retórico – peça ajuda a eles. Você pode encontrar um novo amor... O que acha daquele médico bonitāo? – brincou.

– Nāo estou pra brincadeiras! Os amigos que pensei que tivessem nāo me conhecem. Nem mesmo a minha própria irmā! Tem algo muito errado aqui – supôs – e o Onew é apenas um amigo. Impossível, até porque Taemin é único pra mim. – finalmente terminou de falar e pausou pra respirar.

– Só que você sabe: Taemin nāo voltará. – aquela verdade foi uma facada em seu peito – e eu ainda acho que deveria dar uma chance ao médico, ele pareceu gostar de você.

– Eu nāo vou ficar com meu _suposto_ melhor amigo. – confessou.

– PELO AMOR DE DEUS, MINHO. DÊ UMA CHANCE À ELE! – o Ursinho gritou, fazendo Minho estranhar.

– POR QUE TÁ GRITANDO COMIGO?! AISH – fez o mesmo.

– Por que você é um idiota. – o ofendeu – Tae-min nāo vol-ta-rá! – sibilou – o médico, quero dizer Jin- Onew – se concertou; _" Ele ia dizer Jinki? Apenas Tae o chamava assim..." _ – gosta de você! Se continuar sendo mesquinho ficará sozinho pra sempre!

– Prefiro viver sozinho à viver uma vida sem Taemin. Prefiro morrer...

– Aissh – a irritaçāo soava engraçada com aquela voz – entenda que _ê-_ Taemin nāo voltará. Lee Taemin está morto. Viva sua vida direito! – recomendou – Acha que ele está feliz em vê-lo assim? – aproximou-se do garoto, tentando levá-lo a um espelho que ficava no banheiro. Queria mostrar suas feiçōes e o seu perfeito rosto se destruindo aos poucos – Acha que ele conseguiria permanecer em paz com você sofrendo? Chorando todos os dias? Sozinho pelo resto da vida? Sem se alimentar direito ? Sem beber nenhum liquido? – a liçāo do pequeno ursinho entrava em sua cabeça e permanecia lá enquanto se observava no espelho e via o quāo desastroso estava ficando.

Os olhos de Minho se arregalaram quando se viu naquele espelho do banheiro. Os dias sedentários em seu quarto tiraram toda a sanidade e percepçāo do mundo que o sondava. Minho já nāo sabia mais em que mundo vivia e o que estava acontecendo com ele.

– E-eu... – disse com lágrimas se formando em seus olhos – eu sinto tanta falta dele...

O ursinho que estava em cima da pia, próximo a ele, tocou em sua māo e disse triste:

– Desculpe-me Minho, por fazê-lo sofrer, mas eu preciso que você siga em frente.

Minho nāo respondeu o ursinho de pelúcia pois começou a chorar descontroladamente. O Urso com semblante triste agarrou sua māo – abraçando-o – e tentou confortá-lo, foi aí que o depressivo momento foi interropido. O celular de Minho tocava.

Enxugou as lágrimas e segurou o Urso, levando-o e colocando-o na cama, pegando logo em seguida o celular. Olhou o visor mas nāo reconheceu o número e sem mais delongas, atendeu.

– Alô? – dizia ainda choroso, enxugando suas próprias lágrimas com intençāo de si acalmar.

– _Choi... Minho? _– a voz perguntou incerta.

– Sim... Quem fala? – _"Onew...?" _pensou.

– _Ah... Desculpe-me... Lee Jinki quem fala..._

– Hm... – pensava – Ahh, o médico? – fingia nāo lembrar.

– _Isso!_ – podia-se notar o sorriso em seus lábios – _que bom que lembrou! _– _Hmm... Você... Você já está melhor? _– perguntou curiosamente preocupado.

– Eu... Eu nāo estou bem. – nāo conseguiu mentir. Os olhos de Minho já se enchiam daquele líquido cristalino, como sempre, que insistia em cair.

– _Desculpe ter perguntado isso _– Onew se arrependeu. – _e pela pergunta que farei, mas você... topa sair comigo?_

Minho mostrou uma expressāo de surpresa, fazendo o pequeno Urso olhá-lo curioso. Talvez o Sr. Urso estivesse certo, talvez Onew gostasse de Minho. Minho ficou quase em choque que sequer respondeu a proposta.

– _Você nāo aceita, né? _– perguntou retóricamente envergonhado – _Desculpe! _– mais uma vez se desculpou e logo em seguida desligou o celular.

Choi entāo ouviu um _bip _de que a ligaçāo havia sido encerrada _"Ele desligou" _pensava confuso. _"Eu nāo o respondi!" "Meu melhor amigo... Ele... gosta de mim!" _E continuava perdido em desvaneios _"Sr. Urso tinha razāo... eu acho..."_

– ...Ho. MINHO CARAMBA! – era o Urso irritado, o chamava há _séculos. _Minho parou de fantasiar e finnalmente lhe deu atençāo– Quem era?

– O-O-Onew. – confessou nervoso.

– Que nervosismo é esse? – indagou curioso – AI MEU DEUS! Ele te chamou pra sair, né? DIGA-ME A VERDADE! – esperniava de animaçāo; a voz o tornava engraçado, mas Minho já estava se acostumando.

– Fo-foi. – adimitiu.

– Eu disse. Falei que ele gosta de você! Sempre soube... – gabou-se – Mas... Eu nāo ouvi sua resposta! Cadê?

– Ele desligou. – respondeu _poker face._

– O QUE? – disse indignado. Pegou o celular que já estava na cama e com dificuldade levou a Minho que estava sentado nele também. – Tome. Retorne a ligaçāo e diga que vai!

– Mas eu nāo quero! – negou – Onew é meu amigo, mesmo que ele nāo saiba... e o único quem pode me beijar é Lee Taemin.

– E quem disse que irāo se beijar? – indagou a Minho confiante – É o primeiro encontro, ele nāo vai beijá-lo se você nāo quiser. – e continuou – Você lembra do nos- – cortou-se – do primeiro encontro com Taemin? Vocês só se beijaram porque ele também tomou a iniciativa.

– Aigoo. Ok, vou ligar. – deixou-se ser vencido, ainda que estivesse inconformado com a insistência do Urso e que soubesse de suas memórias com Taemin. Segurou o celular firmemente e com os dedos foi no registro de chamadas, teclando no _telefone verde_ e colocando o aparelho em seu ouvido.

Minho começou a suar frio de nervosismo. Sabia o que dizer mas achava que o que estava a ponto de fazer era algo estranho. Certo que sairia com seu melhor amigo mas ele iria pensar naquele encontro como algo diferente. Um encontro de casal.

A outra linha chamou mas ninguém atendeu, agradeceu por isso e logo a chamada caiu.

– Ele nāo atende... Talvez tenha sido uma brincadeira. – Minho disse.

– Tente outra vez!

– Mas...

– Anda Minho! – insistiu.

O moreno suspirou e ligou mais uma vez. Chamou apenas duas vezes e uma voz foi ouvida do outro lado.

– _Alô?_

– Onew?

– _Sim... O que quer me dizer Minho?_

– Sobre aquela proposta... Eu... Eu a aceito. – disse firme.

– _Sério? – _perguntou supreso – _Que dia você prefere?_

– Pode ser agora se quiser... Há dias nāo saio do quarto...

– Hm.. Pode ser às 19h? – indagou – Estou no meu expediente agora...

– Sāo...? – olhou pro relógio do celular – 17h16... Tudo bem. – _"Tempo para me arrumar é que nāo falta..."_

– Entāo passo na sua casa às 19h. O endereço é...?

– Ah sim. – Minho passou o endereço. _"Nem minha casa sabe onde fica..." _– até mais tarde entāo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 03**

Minho levantou-se do sofá assim que ouviu a campainha tocar. Pegou sua carteira e celular, colocando ambos no bolso de sua calça preta skinny e finalmente indo abrir a porta.

– Oi... – Onew disse acenando quando o mais novo abriu a porta.

– Olá... – respondeu calmo. – aonde vamos?

– Ah, hm... onde você quer ir? – indagou curioso ao moreno.

– Eu não sei... você que me convidou, escolha um lugar... – Minho disse enquanto fechava a porta da casa, já que não havia ninguém lá; seus pais estavam trabalhando.

– Então, como está tarde, o que acha de irmos ao cinema? – perguntou em dúvida.

– Claro. Pronto, vamos então? – indagou retoricamente assim que terminou de trancar tudo. E Lee concordou.

Entraram no carro de Onew e dali começaram a conversar.

– Que tipo de filme você prefere, Minho?

– Hm, gosto de filme com comédia e de ação também. E você? – perguntou curioso, virando seu rosto ao outro homem daquele carro, que antes estava direcionado a paisagem da cidade, vista da janela do carro.

– Também gosto desses! – Onew dizia animado. – e de romance também! – admitiu enquanto prestava atenção ao trânsito.

– Hm... – ficou pensativo. _"'O Onew verdadeiro também é assim."_

– _...Ho. Chegamos, Minho. – _Jinki disse tirando o cinto e Choi fez o mesmo assim que lhe deu a atenção. A casa de Minho era próximo ao local que iam.

Saíram do carro e adentraram o local movimentado.

– Qual filme veremos? – Onew indagou ao mais novo.

– Hmm... – Minho olhou para o monitor no alto, olhando os filmes em cartaz. – "Meu namorado é um zumbi"

– E fala sobre o que mesmo? – estava interessado.

– Não sei... – disse pensativo. – mas pelo nome parece ser bom. – riu baixo, fazendo o mais velho rir também.

– Ok. Vou comprar as entradas. – Jinki avisou.

– Ah, pois pega o dinheiro aqui. – dizia pegando a carteira, mas Jinki já havia ido. Minho avistou o mais velho já na fila e seguiu até ele com o dinheiro na mão.

– Aqui Jinki. – entregava o dinheiro ao mais velho.

– Não. – negou, empurrando a mão de Minho. – eu te convidei então eu pago.

– Aish. Então eu vou comprar a pipoca! – e Choi saiu, indo à fila de lanches.

Onew suspirou rindo, e logo que comprou o que queria, dirigiu-se até onde Minho estava. Tocou no ombro direito do moreno, fazendo-o se virar, sorrindo e assim mostrou os ingressos em sua māo.

– O que quer tomar? – Minho perguntou ao se virar. Já havia pedido a pipoca mas não as bebidas.

– Cola, coca-cola.

– Tudo bem. – Minho o fez e assim seguiram para dentro da sala do cinema.

Durante o filme gargalharam, choraram, se divertiram juntos. Pareciam dois grandes amigos que há muito se conheciam em um passeio como qualquer outro.

E Minho admitiu: adorou ter saído com Onew.

Estavam em frente a casa de Choi, próximos de se despedirem:

– Então, o que achou do passeio? – Jinki perguntou ao menor.

– Ah, foi bastante divertido. – sorriu. – se me convidasse pra algum lugar novamente, certamente eu iria. – continuou sorrindo assim que terminou de falar. E Onew estampou um sorriso nos lábios carnudos ao ouvir as palavras do menor.

– Então quer sair amanhã? comigo? De novo? – indagou-o.

– Eu adoraria. – sorriu. – estou livre a qualquer hora!

– Amanhã te ligo antecipado e marcamos a hora, ok?

– Claro. – ambos sorriram e ficaram em silêncio, um silêncio incômodo estava no ar. – err, até amanhã? – estendeu a mão que foi segurada em seguida.

– Até. – e assim que se soltaram, Lee deixou o lugar.

Assim que Onew o deixou em casa, Minho correu para seu quarto. Queria contar as novidade para o Sr. Urso. Subiu as escadas apressado e abriu a porta do quarto rapidamente, achando o pequeno Ursinho em cima da cama.

– Sr. Urso, Urso! – Minho chegou animado em seu quarto e assim o ursinho se mexeu, dando _sinal de vida._ – Você bem que disse, foi divertido sair com Onew, nós fomos ao cinema e nos divertimos muito vendo o filme... – fazia gestos ao falar. – e amanhã vamos sair de novo. – sorriu.

O Urso o olhou surpreso mas logo agiu como sempre.

– Aahh, que legal! Eu te falei que ele gostava de você. – gabou-se.

– Isso não tem nada a ver. – indignou-se. – parecemos velhos amigos!

– Amham, eu sei! – o Ursinho fingiu acreditar.

– É sério!

– Ok, ok...

Minho acordou com o celular tocando. Olhou irritado para o aparelho, querendo jogá-lo no chão, mas não o fez. Pegou-o, atendendo e colocando em seu ouvido.

– Alô?! – disse em um tom irritado.

– Minho? Te acordei muito cedo? – era Onew. – desculpa, desculpa. Posso ligar mais tarde se quiser...

– Ah, Onew! – sua animação apareceu e o Urso observou isso. – que nada, pode falar. Já está tarde, são 10 am. _"Tarde nada, está de madrugada!"_

– Ah, pois é... eu estava pensando se não quer jantar aqui em casa, hoje. Eu posso conzinhar pra você!

– Hmm... espero que cozinhe bem! – disse convencido.

– Oras, é claro que conzinho. – Onew se gabou. – 20h passo na sua casa pra te buscar, ok?

– Ah, sim. Claro.

– Então até! – Minho concordou e encerraram a ligação.

Já era de noite e Minho estava pronto, esperando Lee Jinki chegar. Exatamente as 20h, Choi escutou a buzina de um carro, proveniente do automóvel de Onew. Avisou a mãe que sairia – que naquele momento estava em casa e que se surpreendeu ao ouvir isso do filho –, despediu-se do Sr. Urso 'secretamente' e correu para fora de casa, indo até quem lhe aguardava.

O caminho até o luxuoso apartamento de Onew foi silencioso e basicamente rápido. Minho surpreendeu-se com tamanha beleza do local, dos quadros e dos enfeites rústicos que lá existiam.

O jantar seria bife à milanesa, do qual já estava parcialmente preparado, só faltava assar o bife pois este já havia sido temperado e o molho feito antecipadamente. Ambos jantaram um de frente ao outro, trocando palavras educadas; Minho apreciava cada pedaço do bife e do seu acompanhamento – batata frita.

Logo que jantaram, Onew ofereceu uma taça de vinho que foi aceita vindo do menor. Sentaram-se lado a lado em um sofá de estofado preto em couro e ficaram conversando bobeiras – como no dia anterior.

Enquanto Choi estava na primeira taça, Jinki curtia a segunda e por aí vai. Os sentidos de Onew já estavam no ralo e assim que teve a primeira oportunidade, tocou os lábios do menor. Minho assustou-se mas não poderia negar-lhe um beijinho, afinal, beijar é bom demais, principalmente Onew, um lindo médico que beija super bem, apenas.

O beijo aprofundou-se assim que Jinki injetou sua língua na cavidade bucal do mais novo, que assim o correspondeu. Enroscavam-se e prosseguiam com uma sequencia de movimentos que tornavam o beijo mais sedento e o desejo por toques maior, principalmente vindo do maior.

Inesperadamente, Onew usou sua mão para acariciar as coxas do menor, que se deixou ser levado e deitou no sofá, apoiando-se. Jinki subiu em cima do menor, torneando suas pernas em volta do mais novo e descendo seus lábios ao pescoço de Minho.

Minho gemeu com aquele _toque_, e daí se _tocou _do que estava acontecendo. Estava se entregando em um mísero segundo encontro? Estava traíndo Taemin? Não, não podia fazer isso, não poderia traí-lo. Choi empurrou o corpo de Jinki, fazendo-o afastar-se.

– Desculpa, mas não posso fazer isso. É impossível! – e logo desculpou-se novamente – sinto muito mesmo... – levantou-se daquele luxuoso sofá, pegando suas coisas e saindo daquele apartamento; Onew não o seguiu.

Choi fugiu dali. E voltou pra casa de táxi. Chegou em casa apressado, querendo contar o que havia acontecido ao Sr. Urso e em como era impossível fazer aquilo. Não dava.

E assim que entrou em casa, em seu quarto, deparou-se com um bilhete em sua cama, com uma caligrafia mal desenhada e o Sr. Urso ao lado, inanimado.

_"Espero que seja feliz com ele, Ho."_

Raciocinou, analisou. Aquela letra mal feita não poderiaa ter sido feita por nada mais, nada menos que aquele ursinho de pelúcia em sua cama, que naquele momento estava sem vida.

_"Então ele era o Taemin, TAEMIN. TAEMIN..."_

– O Sr. Urso era o Taemin. – pensou alto dessa vez. – Era o Taemin, TAEMIN! TAE... **TAEMIN**! – levantou-se assustado, arfando pois sentia-se sem ar. Colocou a mão no peito, respirando fundo e virou sua cabeça tentando localizar-se. Estava em seu quarto, em sua cama. E se tocou... estava sonhando.

*Continua*


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

– TAEMIN! – levantou-se assustado, arfando pois sentia-se sem ar. Colocou a mão no peito, respirando fundo e virou sua cabeça tentando localizar-se. Estava em seu quarto, em sua cama. E se tocou... estava sonhando. _"Então aquilo tudo foi apenas um sonho."_ Pegou seu celular e olhou a hora: "06h36" e a data, o dia mais importante da sua vida. _"No sonhou passou-se vários dias, mas hoje ainda é o primeiro dia dele. Então quer dizer que..."_

Arregalou seus olhos de surpresa e de felicidade. Era o "dia de morte" de Taemin, mas pela hora ele não havia falecido. _"Se aquele sonho foi um aviso, preciso me apressar!"_ Levantou-se desesperado, colocando uma roupa e pegando seu celular, discando o número que sabia de cor.

– Minnie? – o chamou, nesse momento estava colocando uma camisa. – onde você está?

– _Minho! – _falou o nome do namorado contente._ – Estou terminando de me vestir, a ponto de sair pra tomar o café... na nossa lanchonete de sempre. _– explicou. – _você vem, amor?_

– Sim, claro que vou! – Minho respondeu rapidamente.

– _Então nos encontra-_ – Minho o interrompeu.

– Não! – Minho negou, não podia ter o sentimento de perda como o que teve em seu sonho. Se sentiu-se péssimo em um sonho, imagine na vida real. E aliás, na vida real não existem "Senhores Ursos" para lhe guiar. – Eu vou te buscar, Minnie.

– _Ah, por que? Sempre nos encontramos lá._ – Taemin estranhou. – _É tão perto daqui de casa..._

– Err, mas hoje será diferente. – inventou uma desculpa qualquer. – Vou te buscar, só me espera aí, sentadinho. – pediu.

– _Vish, tá bom. Eu hein..._ – e desligou.

Terminou de se vestir assim que o celular foi desligou. Pegou sua carteira, chave de casa e celular e pôs tudo em seus bolsos. Desceu as escadas de casa correndo e antes de sair, passou na cozinha para tomar um copo com água.

– Vai tomar café com o Taemin, oppa? – a garota perguntou assim que viu o irmão entrar correndo na cozinha, estava mordendo uma torrada e logo depois, deu um gole em seu suco de laranja.

– Vou sim, Sulli. – afirmou. – até mais tarde, vou pra faculdade depois de lá... ahh, você sabe, enfim. Até mais. – acenou pra irmã.

Nem tempo a moça teve para responder pois Minho já havia vazado dali. Então ela suspirou e voltou a tomar seu café.

O caminho até a casa de Taemin ocorreu bem. Assim que chegou na casa do namorado, esperou-o abrir a porta e assim que esta foi aberta, depositou um beijo nos lábios de quem tanto sentia falta, pois por um "tempo" achou que tivesse-o perdido.

– Vamos comer? Estou morrendo de fome. – o garoto disse em um aegyo.

– Vamos! – disse sorrindo. Foram caminhando rumo a cafeteria que sempre costumavam se encontrar, conversando: – gostou da ideia de eu ter vindo te buscar? – Minho o abraçou enquanto caminhavam.

– Eu gostei, amor. Só achei estranho. – contou sua opinião seriamente.

– Ah, desculpa... é que tive um sonho estranho. – _"Acho que agora que vim ao seu encontro, tudo vai ocorrer bem!" _Pensou seguro.

– Um sonho estranho? – perguntou desentendido.

– Sim... – comentou. E chegaram ao local de sempre. Adentraram e sentaram-se onde costumavam sentar, na mesa próxima a porta, onde se podia ver a movimentação da cidade grande. Uma garçonete chegou, pronta para receber o pedido de ambos.

– O de sempre? – ela perguntava com o bloquinho em suas mãos.

– Ah, sim Krystal. – Minho respondeu.

– Ok. – e anotou algo no papel. Ela saiu e de onde estavam pode-se ouvir ela falando "Dois pães de queijo, um café expresso, um capuccino e um bolo de morango."

E enquanto esperavam o café chegar...

– E então, que sonho foi esse? Me conta Ho~... – Taemin disse manhosamente.

– Foi estranho, juro. – prometeu. – você tinha morrido e depois apareceu um urso que era você! Eu tenho certeza que era! – e ficou pensativo.

– Como assim eu morri? – indagou constipado. – e eu era um urso? – estava surpreso.

– Sim. – dizia triste. – e sim. Mas você falava! Haha – e riu.

– Era fofinho pelo menos? Como eu? – fez aegyo.

– Sim, como você! E era pequeno também! – lembrava-se. – mas ele me disse pra sair com o Onew. – riu.

– Ahh~ que sonho estranho mesmo... – comentou.

– Não é? – perguntou retoricamente. – por um momento pensei que fosse uma premonição ou algo assim! – disse brincando.

– Sim... ah, meu bolo chegou! – dizia feliz.

– Naaão. Primeiro o pão, depois o bolo. – tomava o bolo de morango para que o menor não o pegasse. Taemin fez uma cara emburrada e no fim comeu o pão primeiro.

Ambos tomaram o café corretamente. Minho pagou e saíram do café. Foram caminhando em direção a faculdade quando Taemin lembrou-se de que havia esquecido o livro que devolveria a biblioteca naquele dia.

– Ihh amor, esqueci o livro em casa... tenho que buscá-lo. – avisou enquanto remexia a sua bolsa. – pode indo pra lá senão chegará atrasado.

– Taemin... não posso ir com você?

– É rápido Ho... já volto. – ajeitou suas coisas na mochila, colocando adequadamente em suas costas e tomou rumo à sua casa, atravessando a avenida movimentada.

Minho não concordou, mas ficou vigiando o garoto ao atravessar a rua, quando lembrou-se do sonho.

_"Disseram-me que ele morreu na hora... O ônibus bateu muito forte no garoto, ele não suportou."_

Tirou os olhos do namorado, olhando e avistando um ônibus de cor amarela que vinha desenfreado. O ônibus passou sem machucar Taemin, mas logo atrás dele havia um de cor verde. E Minho notou, o ônibus parado próximo ao corpo de Taemin no acidente era verde.

E saiu correndo. O ônibus que naquele momento deveria estar freando estava com uma velocidade contante.

– TAEMIN! – gritou. E naquele momento Taemin se virou e avistou Minho vindo. Ele deu um sorriso lindo e assim que Minho o alcançou, aquilo os atingiu, fazendo os corpos rolarem.

E tudo se apagar.

O clima pesado existia ali. Duas famílias, um sofrimento. Os túmulos lado a lado para que não separassem os amantes. A maioria ali chorava, outros tentavam segurar as lágrimas, mas era inevitável. Um dos poucos que não se acabavam era o amigo inseparável de uma das vítimas do trágico acidente. _Lee Jinki._

– Você o amava não é? Meu oppa...? – a garota perguntou ao se aproximar do rapaz uns três anos mais velho; que observava ambos os túmulos que haviam acabado de se formar.

Onew não respondeu de imediato. Apenas disse:

– Nem me declarei, mas já tinha a minha resposta.

A garota o olhou confuso.

– Sabe... eu tive um sonho bem estranho... – tentava se lembrar. – era algo parecido com isso, ou talvez um fututo próximo em que apenas Lee Taemin havia ido.

– E então? – ela perguntou curiosa.

– E então que eu fui rejeitado... mesmo que apenas Taemin estivesse morto, eu seria rejeitado, então tudo bem. Eu vou superar isso. – respirou fundo, abaixando a cabeça.

– Hm... Eu fui abandonada pelo oppa também... – dizia triste. – Onew oppa, não quer ser meu irmão mais velho? Eu sinto tanta falta do Minho... – lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Sulli que foram secadas com os dedos do maior.

– Eu vou ser seu irmão, Sulli. – abraçou a garota, confortando-a.

_Os olhos de Minho se abriram aos poucos e quando estava finalmente consciente, olhou em volta. Estava cercado por um imenso gramado bem verdinho, lotado de uma variedade e coloração de flores, e bem ao longe, avistou seu amado._

_Lenvantou-se, não entendendo nada. Por que estava ali? Que lugar era aquele? Caminhou até um pequeno lago em que Taemin estava, sentando ao lado do menor e espreguiçando-se._

– _Por que fez isso, Minho? – o loirinho disse magoado. – não se lembra do sonho que teve? Apenas eu iria embora... e você... – uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. – você me esqueceria e seria feliz com o Jinki. Por que você veio pro meio do maldito ônibus?_

_O mais velho lhe olhou calmo e secou suas lágrimas com um dos indicadores._

– _Porque não posso ser feliz ao lado dele e nem sem você. – explicou. – o sonho era um aviso, não é? – indagou retoricamente. – Você era o Urso e você sabia que não aguentaria, por isso quis que eu te substituisse, saindo com o Onew._

_Taemin encarou o namorado, nos olhos. E Minho continuou:_

– _Eu fiz minha escolha. No momento em que o ônibus veio, eu decidi que iria com você, era inevitável. – Minho tirou os olhos do menor e fitou o céu, azul como o mar._

– _Eu... eu – Taemin começou. – eu queria você vivo. Não era seu destino, Minho. Era o meu. – bateu no peito do maior. – e a sua família? E nossos amigos? E Jinki? Pobre Jinki... você o deixou e sequer esperou ele dizer o que sentia._

– _Eu o vi Taemin, nos meus sonhos... e foi lá que respondi. Eu o neguei, eu o neguei porque você está cravado aqui. – apontou para o lado esquerdo de seu peito, e sorriu._

_O menor finalmente se rendeu, abraçando o namorado._

– _Idiota! – disse com o rosto colado ao peito de Minho. – Eu te amo._

– _Eu também te amo, Minnie. – deu um beijo em sua cabeça. – então, quer viver aqui comigo? Para sempre? – e o loirinho sorriu singelamente._

_"Pior do que nós dois irmos embora, seria se apenas um de nós ficasse para trás. Agora, estamos no paraíso. O paraíso criado por nós e para nós"._

_No paraíso._

*Fim*

* * *

Bom, esse foi o último capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado e agradeceria se recebesse comentários


End file.
